Travels through the Galaxies
by Kurogitsune
Summary: Eric Cartman is sucked into a strange vortex where he end up in a different universe. Now he go through crazy, whack, adventures and to top it off he has a voice inside of him, how will he get home and will anyone miss him?
1. Change

He sighed and starred at the ground

''What to do, what to do'', 8 year old Cartman asked himself. ''Got damn, I must be crazy talking to myself. Maybe I should go watch Terrance and Phillips

You see, Eric Cartman has just skipped school today and had nothing to do. As he continued walking down the street he came upon an abandoned building.

''Hell yeah, I should go in there.'' Too bad Eric never noticed the sign which said ''keep out.''

As he walked into the building he came across a frozen drago, ''What the hell is this place exactly.'' Eric thought about turning away but a voice inside his head told him not to ''_Don't, just keep going ahead and you will find something''_ said the voice inside his head. ''Alright, I'll go but you better not be tricking me you stupid hippie voice'' not caring that he was talking to hiself.

He noticed a green vortex like thing coming out of nowhere, _''Jump in the vortex NOW''! _''Oh yeah? Why should I listen to you'.' _''Cause I AM YOU! Retard.''_

''Alright Alright, sheez don't get mad.'' So, Eric Cartman decided to jump in the vortex, the last thing he saw was darkness.

**AN: Well, I'm new to this site and decided to try my new story add to the fact I love SP. I hope someone can give me some tips on my writing or whatever and yeah, I know this chapter was short. Try to make the next one longer**


	2. Galaxy one: Different Lifestyle

Just incase you get confused, let me clear this up.

Kenny- Kyle from Cartman universe or the dude with the green hat

Stan- Kenny from Cartman universe or the dude with the orange parka

Kyle- Stan from Cartman universe or… whatever

The first thing Cartman saw were figures standing around him. ''Hey dude, are you ok?'', asked the guy who awfully sounded a lot like that JEW.

''Get your hands off me and where the hell am I'' Carman half yelled-asked

''Uh… well you are in South Park and we found you near a lake'' said the figure with black hair.

Cartman got up and dusted himself off. ''You guys look a lot like my friends'' at which he pointed at them. ''Who the hell are you!''

The one with the orange parka on decided to tell the stranger his name, ''Well, my name is Stan.'' Then he pointed to the one on his right with a green hat on. ''That, is Kenny and the one on my left is Kyle'' he stated.

''Impossible! The one with the green hat is Kyle, your Kenny, and the other one is Stan.''

They looked at him like he was insane, ''I'm pretty sure I know who I am'' replied Stan.

''Well we did see him appear out of nowhere while we were at the lake, maybe he came from a different universe'' the dude with black hair said.

''Kyle, you watch too much TV'' said, Kenny.

Kyle was about to say something back, but Stan interrupted, ''Guys, stop the fighting besides we need to know how he got here.'' They all looked at Cartman, ''Well… how the hell did you get here?'' Kenny asked impatiently.

Cartman begin to explain, ''Well last time I remembered I was sucked into a vortex or some kind.''

And exactly what the hell made you decide to go into a FUCKING VORTEX'' yelled Kyle

''It was the voice in my head.''

''Voice in you're head?'' Ok this guy is officially insane or just retarded!

''For once I actually agree'' Kenny said, adding his 2 cents in

''Guys calm down'' said Stan

Well what the fuck you expect? Only a mentally insane person would be talking to these 'voices', and we were having the perfect Summer Break by relaxing, until he came along.'' Kyle said angrily

Cartman muttered, ''god, even in this universe Kyle still a motherfucking JEW asshole.''

Kyle looked over angrily at Cartman. ''What the fuck did you say.'' Kyle was so furious that he was ready to kill that fat bastard

''Are you deaf or what?'' Cartman asked. ''I said that you still a stupid ass JEW.''

Stan flipped through pages of his porn magazine, and looked on, uninterested as the stranger and Kyle kept fighting. ''Kyle that's enough! We need to help this guy get to wherever he going.''

Kyle stopped and so did Cartman. Stan seeing both stopped fighting decided to ask the stranger a question. ''If you don't mind me asking, what is your name''

''My name is Eric Cartman'', he replied.

''Wow, Really?'' The Eric Cartman we knew had died 6 years ago'', he said

''how the fuck did that happen!'' Cartman exclaimed with a hint of rage in his voice.

''He died in a car crash, we really don't know how it happened''

''Aww man, that is fucked up!'' he sighed, ''Why me?'' he asked

Stan shrugged, ''Like I know, but since you lived in your universe I guess he died for a reason in ours.''

''Hmmn… I might as well stay in this universe for a while, seeing how I can't go back to mines. Is that ok with you guys'' he asked

Kenny and Stan shrugged, ''No problem with us but Kyle might not like it'' Kenny added

''DAMN RIGHT I'm not happy with 'that' guy staying here.'' still angry about what happened a few minutes ago.

Cartman bothering not to acknowledge Kyle comment, ''Thank you guys,'' he then hugged them.

''Alright, alright jeez.'' First let me tell my parents about you, or else they'll throw a fit said Stan.

''Don't we need to come up with a background story for him'' Kenny asked

Stan thought for a moment, ''Well… I have an idea, but lets wait until tomorrow, I'm sleepy'' he said.

Kyle sweat dropped, ''Uh….. Stan, it only 4:16 P.M'' he decided to let Stan know.

''HOLY SHIT REALLY?'' ''grrr god damn it Cartman for making me think it night'' he growled.

''How exactly is this, my fault?'' he asked.

''Nevermind, just something from a movie I guess. Jeez I need a check up'' said Stan

''Why'' Cartman ask

''… I really don't know, anyway come on! I want you to meet my other friends'' said Stan. With that they all left for Cartman to see the rest of their friends.

**Thats the end of Chapter 2. **

**By the way can anyone tell me if my writing is good, bad, average, or below average? I'm noob at this and…. I was never good at writing anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Tweak, and the bully

Kenny- Kyle from Cartman universe or the dude with the green hat

Stan- Kenny from Cartman universe or the dude with the orange parka

Kyle- Stan from Cartman universe or… whatever

Okay, even I'm getting confused… so I have decided to post this on every chapter. I guess I loss the ida for this story… didn't really know what to do with it. So, enjoy chapter 3.

'Motherfucking shit! What the hell I've gotten myself into?' The eight year old, Eric Cartman thought.

Currently, they were going to meet the rest of 'Stan friends' which he WAS NOT okay with, mind you.

''Hey Stan, why the fuck are we're going to get your faggoty friends in the first place?'' He could always do without this shit.

But seemed Stan looked annoyed. ''Shut the hell up, Eric. You are getting damn annoying.'' He said to him.

At that, Cartman laughed. He almost forgot that only a few called him Eric and one of them were Kenny. Considering Stan was Kenny in this universe supposedly made him laugh. Stan noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and wondered why he was laughing.

''Why the fuck are you laughing for, fatass?'' He asked Cartman. The others then began to notice their friend Stan asking the dimension-traveler a question.

''Oh, it's nothing.'' Cartman said slyly. He looked ahead of him. They were coming up to Craig house. He wondered why were they friends with that asshole. He suddenly began to grow angry. He and Craig were never on speaking terms, always flipping people out. He only talked to him if he needed something, which was usually a no from Craig. This had pissed Cartman off numerous times.

''Why the hell are we going to that butthole house for? Craig's a little bitch!'' He exclaimed.

The others looked at him like he was crazy. ''What the fuck are you talking about, dumbass. That's Tweak house. He may constantly flip people off, but he's cool with us.'' This came from Kenny.

''Guys calm down. '' Kyle said as he pinched the brink of his nose. 'Just what I fucking need.' ''Are we forgetting here that he's form a different universe? Also Cartman, this is no longer your universe. I have no idea what's going on, but please don't bring your bullshit here, alright?'' He asked.

Cartman growled in anger. ''Fine! I'm going to see how this goes. Hopefully I can get out of this –fucked-up-universe.'' He said very sincerely, ready to get out of this hell hole.

Kyle nodded ''I think that's fine. But since you're here, you might as well get familiar to the place. After all, you have nowhere else to go.''

As they all shut up and walked in silence, they've finally reached Tweak's house. Stan went up to the doorbell, and ringed it. After a few seconds, a boy came to the door about their age; his hair was hidden by a hat that he wore. His face was icynical, and looked full of boredom.

''Hey guys'' He said in a monotone voice.

If anyone asked Cartman what he was feeling right now, he'd say freaked out. Cause…. He was really FREAKED OUT! I mean, TWEAK AS FREAKING CRAIG! Then his expression changed to laughter, full blown out laugher. It was just too funny. ''Are you FUCKING serious?'' He asked.

The others tried to ignore him, especially Kenny; but that seemed impossible for him. ''Cartman… what the fuck is your problem?'' Kenny said, rather angrily. Meanwhile, Cartman was trying to stop laughing, but just couldn't.

Cartman was about to say something but stopped, and thought for a moment. _'If Tweak is Craig in this universe… then that means… HOLY SHIT! Butters must be me.' _ He had finally realized what's was different in this universe, the way they acting and the opposite. Since Tweak twitched a lot, and Craig was more, calmer and rarely gave a fuck about most things…. That would explain it. It would also explain how Stan came to be Kenny, since he liked animals, and shit. While Kenny rarely cared about anything except for porn, booze, and all that other kind of shit. This was different from Kyle who was, to be blunt, a total BITCH! And Kyle; well, who gave a damn about Kyle?

Cartman then snapped out of his thoughts to hear what Tweak was about to say.

''Who is this?'' Tweak asked.

The first to answer was Stan although it was hard to understand him. Only a few did, and since Tweak was the fourth member of their group; he knew what Stan was saying. However, he didn't do everything with them, and only did if he felt like.

''You know Eric Cartman?'' He asked Tweak.

Tweaked narrowed his eyes. Of course he remembered him, when he was little everyone kind of knew each other; since South Park was a small town. He use to take his food since they were little, and he was pissed off about that. ''Yeah, and what does he have to do with him?'' He looked over at Cartman.

Stan continued ''Well, this is him from a different universe… where he hasn't died.''

Tweak nodded slowly. ''I noticed.'' Tweak really did noticed, since Cartman always liked to eat… no wonder how he turned up, FAT! With a capital, F. ''I wonder, what does this have to do with me?'' He usually kept out of the three boys adventures most of the times because it caused trouble. Seem like they were in another one.

Stan answered again for him ''Well, he some-how ended up in our universe and he's going to be here for a while. So we thought, why not show him around.'' He said.

Tweak nodded again. Of course, after all he was the most intelligent in the group anyway. He studied Science awhile back, in the 2nd grade. He sighed ''Okay, I'm going to help you guys. Let me go put on some shoes, alright?'' Tweak walked around his house bare-footed, and didn't go outside much. As usual, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan didn't bother him much, and only came over to play the X-Box 360.

But before he could, he heard something and groaned.

''HEY FAG! I'M HERE, NOW WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?''

Tweaked groaned again. He forgot he had a fight. Meanwhile the other boys gulped and turn around. Cartman turned around, and saw who it was. He laughed so extremely hard that he fainted.


	4. What happened to Cartman?

Kenny- Kyle from Cartman universe or the dude with the green hat

Stan- Kenny from Cartman universe or the dude with the orange parka

Kyle- Stan from Cartman universe or… whatever

**I realized that last chapter, I spelled Tweek name wrong. Anyway, heads on. This is not the only universe Cartman will go to. I also never explained how others would feel. So, I'm taking a break from the universe ordeal and transitioning to Kyle, Kenny, and Stan. (The real ones)Also take note that this chapter is shorter than the others. Except, for chapter one but slightly a little more of words. Now the story begins.**

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were trying to find fatass all day. Without any success, they decided to go to Cartman house and ask his mom have she seen him. When Ms. Cartman realized her son was gone after coming to her. She called the Lost Child Kidnapping Protecting Service. When they asked have they known what Cartman been up to, none of them answered except Stan. ''He did say that he was skipping school.'' The Lost Child Kidnapping Protecting Service had thanked him, and left to find out what was going on.

As the group was walking towards Stan house to watch Terrance and Phillip, Kyle was very curious of something. ''Dude, how come Cartman told you where he went?'' He asked Stan.

Stan shrugged his shoulder ''Meh, he just came to me and told me. I have no idea why. Did he come to you Kenny?'' Stan knew that Cartman hated Kyle with a passion, so maybe he told him and Kenny.

Kenny shook his head.

When Kenny shook his head he pondered on why Cartman told him. ''Well guys, I don't think we should talk about it much. Anyway, did you hear about the new Terrance and Phillip movie? It's coming on T.V. tonight!''

With that, the guys ignored the Cartman problem for once and all decided to watch the new Terrance and Phillip movie to enjoy themselves.

**End of chapter… too short for my taste. Well the next chapter will focus on them again, with chapter 6 going back to Cartman and the others.**


End file.
